Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-10})(9^{7})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-10})(9^{7}) = 9^{-10+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-10})(9^{7})} = 9^{-3}} $